


drunk words are sober thoughts

by wongyukheis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, happy late bday to my two boys!, hbd seungmin!!!, i like the phrase drunk words are sober thoughts lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyukheis/pseuds/wongyukheis
Summary: a drunk confession leads to a 7 am confrontation full of kissing and compliments.





	drunk words are sober thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to a jilix fic! i wrote this over the summer and also its just a drabble so please don't expect too much from it

jisung was obviously intoxicated, much to felix's distaste. he hated it when jisung got drunk, mostly because he drank to drown out his bad emotions.

but today they were at a house party. felix was the designated driver of the night, therefore he did not partake in the party games.

jisung and him were just standing in the corner, away from all the commotion. the silence between the two best friends was being filled by jisung's slurred giggles. there wasn't a reason for his laughter, he was just.. giggling.

and it was really cute, in felix's opinion, especially accompanied by the red tint that covered his nose and cheeks that came from the drinking. 

as cute as it was, jisung was drinking, and felix definitely didn't like that. he didn't know if jisung was sad or just drinking for fun, but felix didn't like it either way.

as soon as jisung grabbed a red cup from a tray that was being passed around by a girl, felix immediately took it from his hand, making jisung look at him with a pout (that was also very cute.)

"what was that for, lixie?" jisung said sadly, his eyes watering as if he was about to cry (the boy was an emotional drunk.)

felix sighed. "no more drinks for you, jisung," he replied, casting his eyes away. he heard jisung whimper beside him, but decided to ignore it.

a few moments later, jisung was giggling again. "you know, lix," he began, startling felix, "you're so caring, i feel like i don't deserve you." there he goes again with the emotional conversations. 

"you deserve the world, jisung," felix replied, acting as nonchalant as possible, even though he meant every word he said.

a few beats of silence passed before felix heard jisung mumble something under his breath. felix turned to him.

"what was that, jisung?"

"i love you."

felix's eyes widened. jisung had said it so quickly, it shocked him. it looked as if it shocked jisung too, as the boy was gaping at his own words.

"you're drunk," felix retorted, though his heart felt like it was going to burst.

jisung grinned in response, his eyes almost disappearing (he looked beautiful to felix). "then i'll say it again when i'm sober," he replied softly.

"sure you will," felix rolled his eyes, bitterness lacing his tone as he turned away. jisung would never like him back.  
  
  


—  
  
  


the morning after the party, felix heard a knock on his door at about 7 am (which was not felix's ideal time to wake up). after quick inspection, he learned that the person was jisung, making him gulp as the memories of the party rushed back to him.

slowly he opened the door, trying to ignore how flawlessly adorable jisung looked with his hair disheveled and his cheeks flushed pink with sleep. (he was failing.)

"hi-"

"i love you," jisung cut him off, his eyes not leaving felix's face for a second. there was a second of silence before jisung continued, "and i'm sober, so please believe me."

felix's heart began racing again. he felt heat run to his face in the form of blush. how was he supposed to respond to what jisung said?  _"oh yeah i love you too and i have for the past like five years now kiss me you fucking fool"_? no, he was most definitely not going to say that.

so he settled for, "uh, i love you too."

jisung didn't seem pleased with his answer. "is that a no homo i love you or?"

felix's eyes widened. "uh no, i like, really am in love with you," felix winced at his own words, but when he saw the widening grin on jisung's face, he knew he'd said something close to the right thing.

"that's good," jisung said, the grin on his face widening to hide his eyes.

"um, yeah," felix replied, his inner panicked bi finally escaping as he realized the situation he was in.

"so... are you gonna kiss me?" jisung asked out of the blue, tilting his head to the side. felix was going to have a heart attack.

"uh, yeah-"

"you're bad at this," jisung giggled, and felix immediately registered a pair of lips pressing against his, and  _holy shit han jisung was kissing him._ felix was quick to respond, cupping jisung's soft cheeks with his hands and pushing his lips back on to his with delicate force. jisung wrapped his arms around felix's neck, bringing them closer.

jisung was first to pull away, opting for pressing their foreheads together. "you're really cute, y'know?" jisung smiled.

"t-that's nice," felix stuttered, feeling overwhelmed. jisung giggled in response, grinning at the latter before pressing their lips back together and pushing felix back into his house.

felix could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!
> 
> you can hmu on twt:  
> @do_ohyun
> 
> i mostly talk about skz, oneus, and txt so if ur into that... yknow what to do!


End file.
